it wasn't supose to be like this
by anime4everrr
Summary: She is happy and lives in her village with her people. her father is the king of the village, a village of thief's. Everything was fine, until prince Kouga wants her. So he asks his friend and captain of the royal guard Inuyasha to get her to him. He goes
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! So here I am, entering in the world of fan fiction! I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Hope you will like the story!

"speaking"  
'thinking'

---#---- Changing place

First chapter.

" I want that girl!"

"Kouga… she is de daughter of the king of the thief's. You are the prince of all China! You too are incompatible!

" Mom… I want her! I heart that she is the most beautiful woman in the earth!"

" Oh who is the Goddess?"

" Inuyasha! Thank God you arrived. You are the captain of the royal guard, try to put some sense in the head of this man!"

" Mom…"

Prince Kouga, son of emperors of all China, with twenty-six years old always had what he wanted until some time ago. Is desire for the daughter of the worst enemy of the kingdom had become in the worst nightmare of all kingdom. Inuyasha Takashi have twenty-four years old and he is the captain of the royal guard. He was a dream for any woman but never had gain interest in one. He was the best friend if Kouga, and he protects him like he was a little child.

" So, what is the thing that you want now Kouga?"

" Kagome…."

" A woman? And you are with problems to get her? Uau that's a first…" Taking of the helmet and the vest that had always to use when was in service, Inuyasha takes a drink so they could speak like friends.

" Don't play with me…come I will explain everything on the way."

" On the way? Where are we going?"

" To my room."

"My queen" Inuyasha make a bound and follow his friend.

------------------------------------------------------#--------------------------------------------------

" Kagome!"

" Shippou! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, its dangerous."

" Mou… But I came to see you and Sango! Oh and the Chief is here. And for what seems the stolen a lot of things!"

" Shippou, we don't steel"

" Yeah Shippou, Sango is right. We take. Come lets go to the village! I want to know news about the city!."

Kagome Higurashi, a woman beautiful indeed. She had twenty-two years old and she was nothing more than the daughter of the king of the thief's. In the village, her family was her father, her mother, brother and cousin, Miroku, and, of course her best friend Sango with twenty-five years old. They were inseparable. Sango lost her parents when she was twelve. All her village was killed, by order the emperor. Survivors! She, her bother Kohaku, that is in the castel being treat like a slave, and her kitten, Kirara. She was found in the forest by Kagome and Miroku, and since then she is like family. Shippou was a child from the village. His parents were taken by the emperor to the castel but Shippou run away and was found by Kagome's mother and brother. Had four years when was found. He have six now. Kagome was everything to him. It was like a mother to him.

" Oh! Honey, honey! Come here.

" Dad… don't call me that… So, news about the city?

" No one. I think. Wait I hear that the _dear prince_ wants a girl but she is really difficult to get. Shippou! Holy pop?

" Yeah!"

" Uncle, do you know the name of the girl?"

" Miroku, you were with me. You know perfectly that no one knows her name."

" He was with you father but he had more interest in the girls he was steeling."

" I'm hurt cousin…"

" Well lets go. I'm starving. Kagome go fetch your mother and brother. We have party today!

" Ok! Sango?"

" Right behind you!"

-----------------------------------------------------------#---------------------------------------------

" So tell me, all mighty. Who is the lady you want Kouga?"

" Kagome" Kouga answer, in whisper.

" Sorry? Didn't heard…"

" Kagome…" Whisper again.

" Kouga… louder please."

" KAGOME!"

" Kagome? As in, Kagome Higurashi?" Inuyasha stayed stunned when he saw Kouga say yes with the head. " but… but… but that is the name of the daughter from the chief of the kings of the thief's!

" Yes… Her."

" Oh Dear Lord… You went mad! What did your father said about this?

" I don't know how he didn't token my head off…

" Me neither… Kouga she is a thief! She belongs to a flock of thief's looked by the empire for centuries!"

" Yeah, I know. But I want her! I heard that she is beautiful. Vigorous… HOT!"

" Oh hot… the important part. You have Kiyko. She is not hot but… is the most attractive woman in the city."

" I thought that you were my friend!" Kouga says smiling. Kiyko was, indeed, the most attractive woman in the city, but she as nothing more, nothing less than a whore. She beds with every man for many.

" Very well then. You want Kagome."

" Yes, I do"

" And how do you pretend to get her? Who could incite a war you know."

" Yeah…"

" But you have an idea don't you?"

" I do."

" And I am included."

" Yes."

" Stop speaking with middle words! Go to the point."

" Ineedyoutogotothevillageofthethiefsandbringhertome." Kouga says in one breath.

" Say what? I didn't get anything. Slow down."

" You are my friend, aren't you?"

" Yes…" Inuyasha wasn't liking the way Kouga was speaking to him. He knew something was coming. Something bad….

" I need you to go to the village of the thief's and bring her to me."

" _Are you mad!" _

" Please Inuyasha! If you don't go, I will go myself."

" What!" Inuyasha stayed more stunned when he heard his friend telling him that. He knew Kouga and one thing that he does every time is being trued full to his words. Inuyasha wasn't letting him go to the village. He was making is own funeral. " very well then. You want her. You want Kagome Higurashi. Fine. I will bring her. I will bring Kagome Higurashi safe to your presence.

All right people! This is my first time writing a fanfic so be nice! Flames are welcome, we are learning every time. Sorry if there is many mistakes! Please review! I hope you like it. I will update as soon as i can but for now please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.

"speaking"

' Thinking'

---#--- Changing places

second chapter

"Kagome! Wake up!" Sango tried to wake up her friend but it was no use. She was like a rock!

" Hum… No… Good dream… no no… "

" Man… she is worst than you Miroku"

" What the hell does than suppose to mean!"

" Kagome. Kagome wake up. Wake up danmit!"

" What is taking so long you guys? Miroku, we have to go, Rich people to steal." Kagome father got in the little house where Kagome sleep.

" Are you giving things to the most needed people in the city?"

" Yeah!" Says Miroku. " But uncle, she doesn't wake up"

" Really? Leave her then. We go without her."

" Ok!" Answer the other two.

------------------------------------------------------#--------------------------------------------------

" How are you getting inside?" Asked Kouga.

" You are getting on my nerves! Let me see the map." Says Inuyasha getting the map from the hands of Kouga. " Its suppose me training mans, not this!"

" Think as a favour to your prince."

" Yeah right… A favour. Well this is my plan. I will be entering by the west side of the village. I have to pretend that I am hurt. For what I heard, they don't abandon people hurted."

" Great! Where will you put your horse?"

" Ah that is the best part. You will be taking me." Says Inuyasha looking to his friend.

" What? When?"

" Now. Leave me in the hot springs. And I will find a way to speak to you.

" Fine. Come"

----------------------------------------------------#----------------------------------------------------

"Mom!"

" Sweetheart. Sango tried to wake you up but you were a rock. They went without you Hun."

" Again!"

" Yes babe again. Come help me."

" No mom. I'm going for a bath ok? Back for dinner!" Says Kagome running to fetch her horse.

She goes to the hot spring. She always go to the hot spring to think. She is twenty-two years old and she never got inside of that city. One of the rules of the village is that people less than twenty years can't go stealing. But Kagome never got out of the village. Just to the hill or too the hot spring.

But one thing was really scaring her. She know than in some days her father will tell her that she was to marry.

' I don't want to marry… I'm not even in love.'

-----------------------------------------------------#---------------------------------------------------

"Leave me here. Give me that artificial blood. Where did you get this! Wait I have to cut myself… What you make me do!" Says Inuyasha.

" I'm a prince! Do your best! See you soon."

' Jerk…' Inuyasha start scanning the place. It was is first time in there. It was beautiful. Trees, animal life. Everything so… free. ' Like the girl that I am here to catch.'

Putting the artificial blood in his skin, together with the real one, he goes to the hot spring to try and get some clean water to drink. But when he arrives there, he see a woman. Her hair was flouting with the wind. Maybe it was someone of the village. Getting is plan on action he falls, making a big noise.

" Whose there?"

" Help…."

" Help? Where are you?" Asks her looking for the voice. Until she sees a man. Young indeed, full of… blood! " Oh my God! Don't move… How did you get in this state!"

" Running … from the guards… of the emperor…"

" Can you walk a bit? I have to clean your wounds and there is water."

" You have to help me."

" Come" Inuyasha put a smirk in his face. His plan was resulting. She was falling in his trap. Maybe he could get some information from her.

" Do you know…. About some…. Kagome? Kagome Higurashi."

She stops right in front of the lake and looks at the man. He was gorgeous. Even full of blood we could see his rare eyes. His white hair and the colour of his eyes… they were…golden. Trying to forget his face, with a bit of her dress she starts cleaning his wounds.

" Yes I know about her. I'm getting you cleaned, then you can go back to your village"

" Village?" He ask surprised.

" Yes. Village. Where do you come from?"

" City…"

" You made all of this in the city?" She starts to get suspicious. Something was not right.

" I was hungry… so I steal a bread. Some guards saw me and you know the rest. Ouch."

" So you are hungry… Very well then. Get on in my horse. I will taking you to my village. After all, you are like us. In there you will eat and sleep. If you don't have any were to go, speak with the chief. Maybe he let you stay there."

" Thank you!"

" So, what is your name?"

' Shit I didn't think in this… well people don't know my name, the call me the captain so maybe as well tell her my real name' " Inuyasha."

" Inuyasha. How do you know about Kagome?"

" She is the daughter of the chief am I right?" He asks looking at her. She makes a signal with her head for him do continue. " well so, in the city, I've heard about her beauty, and that she is very kind. We mans, always want to know more women's."

" Yes. All the same. We are arriving"

" What!" he says looking at the place he was. So simple and so poor. But people so happy. Children's running. Women's working, and houses so little but at the same time so warms… this was a village of thief's. How could they be so poor? Have he been always wrong? Do they steal to give to the others and have just the essential? They live in the middle of the forest but every thing was clean. And we could see the children studying with the most old people. So different from the City… So different from the castel. In the city, we knew were the rich live. In here, we couldn't see were the chief lived because every house was equal. It was so peaceful…

" Welcome to my village, Inuyasha."

Tan nananan! They meet each other! And Inuyasha is seeing that he is wrong about theme. But he doesn't know that she is Kagome. The first's chapters are a little poor I think but I will make better I promise! Again sorry from the mistakes in the language! And please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Well hello again! Well I have to beg forgiveness because of my mistakes but come on! I'm just twelve. Yeah my sister try's and help me but with school and stuff, she doesn't have time. I LOVE U SIS! Well on with this thing. I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, so don't sue me!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

--#-- Changing place.

Chapter 3

" This is…. This is your village?" Inuyasha asked.

" Yeah. I know it's a bit poor and everything for a band of thieves but it's home. Well lets get in. Take you to my mother, so she can treat your wounds and give you some food."

" Its beautiful…"

" What? My mom?"

" The village. Your mom? I don't know her!"

" Honey! You come back early. Your father are arriving." Says Kagome's mother, when she sees her getting in the village. " another guest?"

" Yeah I found him in the forest. He is hurt. Can you treat him? I will go speak with father."

" Sure, come with me" Says Kagome mother to Inuyasha. He couldn't believe how much kind this people where. And he is the men that is training people to kill theme. Maybe they were being kind because the never saw him. Yes, it's that. After some time together they would put hum working non stop. ' Yes, It will be that way… But why have I the feeling that I'm trying to believe in a lie… '

--------------------------------------------------#------------------------------------------------------

" Kouga, you need to find yourself someone to marry."

" Don't worry father. I sent Inuyasha take care of that matter."

The emperor was old and he knows that soon he was to die. But had hoped to see his son marrying. He didn't want to but, it seems that he have to give his soon a dead line.

" Very well. You have until the end of the month to find a bride and marry her."

" Say what!"

" You can go now."

' Shit… Inuyasha hurry up there!'

-------------------------------------------#-------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was taked to a hut very comfortable. It was simple and yet amusing. It had one bed ready to be used, one table with paper and a pen, flours at the door and a window turned to the forest, were we could see the river, the trees and the animals flying with the wind. It had a closet with some blankets in, in case of cold at the nights. The carpet that was in the center of the room was made by hand and gave a different colour to the room.

" I hope you like, you can stay here. It's just yours. In here, all of us have one hut. This is the house of single people. In the other side the hut are from couples. We eat all together, because we are like a family. The dinner is always eat close to the fire, so we can stay warms. You just have that to wear?"

" Yes… Just this. And it's a bit old." ' Old… Its old because of that damn Kouga!'

" Well we can't give you good clouts. But Sango, Kagome best friend knows how to make clouts to boys. Tomorrow morning speak with her. Well my son, Souta will be helping you with your wounds. He will be arriving shortly. After that my daughter will take you to the hot springs, when you can have a bath and next dinner. All right?

" Sure. Thank you."

" About?"

" Kindness. It's new to me."

" We are humans Inuyasha. And we fight for the same thing. Injustice. See you at dinner."

' Injustice. Have I been wrong all my life? Naaa.'

--------------------------------------------#------------------------------------------------------------

" So we have pig to the dinner? Where did you get this?" Kagome's father asks to Sango. Sango was counting the many that they want to give to the poor people in the city.

" It was Miroku. One hundred and sixty One hundred and…"

" Miroku? Where?"

" Well… I saw people of the castle. And well… it was more stronggg than me."

" You went without me! _Again!" _ Says a voice, entering the little hut where they put the things.

" You were sleeping soundly and soft honey. Look, pig for dinner!"

" We have a new guy in the village. Some Inuyasha. Mother is with him. Gave him a house and cleaned him. He was hurt. Really hurt."

' Inuyasha? That's name is a bit familiar.' Miroku thinks. " Where did he came from little cousin?"

" From the city. For what he told me the guards attacked him, for steal a bread."

" Kagome? Mother is calling you." Says her brother from the door.

" Me? Why?"

" Take the other guy to bath. Yo pops. What's new?"

" Hello there Souta. Pig for dinner! And holy pop for Shippou. Where is he? School?" Souta says yes with the head. " Hum all right then. Lest go get the dinner ready! I'm starving!"

------------------------------------------#-------------------------------------------------------

Kagome take Inuyasha to the hot spring where they meet, so he could wash himself. Inuyasha was a bit bothered. He never took a bath in the middle of nowhere. With a girl right in front of him.

" Well Inuyasha. I will be right next to the horse. If you need something just call. Oh and be careful with the snakes. They love to bite." She says winking at him.

" Snakes? Wait don't go!"

----------------------------------------------#----------------------------------------------------------

" What's going on Miroku?" Sango asks.

" You know that I study in the school of the castle don't you?"

" Yeah."

" well, when I was study, I met a guy. His name was Inuyasha, and his wish was become the captain of the royal guard."

" Are you trying to say that…"

" Yes Sango. It may be him. Inuyasha is not a vulgar name. not everyone have it. He is from high families. His brother, Sesshomaru left when he was 8. His father wanted for him to server the emperor, but he didn't wanted. Sesshomaru is the guy that rules the village from thieves in the South. If this guy is really Inuyasha we may have a problem, or not. Maybe he didn't catch the post of captain, like he wanted, and became a thief to survive. Or maybe…"

" To watch us…"

" Exactly. He is not a bad guy. But if is in order, he will make it."

" Big shit. Miroku. If its him, you have to know what he wants."

" I know. But Inuyasha always was a big friend… Always."

---------------------------------------------#-----------------------------------------------------------

" You are taking so long!" Kagome says getting in front of the hot springs.

" Are you crazy? I'm naked!"

" And? Come one, get out of the water. We have to go back, is starting to get dark and we have dinner to go."

" Well don't stay there!"

" Uhhh so touchy…"

----------------------------------------------#----------------------------------------------------------

" Dinner time! Kagome, get the plates. Where is Inuyasha?" Her mother asks. Kagome always helped in everything she could. And helping rule the village was great for her. She liked it. A lot.

" In his little hut. Sent Sango to him, she is making him clouts. Souta! Cups!"

" I can't! doing homework sis" Souta answers getting his head of his hut.

" Liar… Ayame, you can make the warning from the dinner." Ayame, a friends from Kagome. Sixteen years old, her work was to warning all village that the time for eat was ready. Every one start getting out of the hut, including Inuyasha.

" Oh! So you are the new guy that Kagome found? Welcome! Feel this is your home. And if you don't have anywhere, you are welcome here. Call me Mg, a nickname that my son get me. I'm the chief of the village "

' Hello there big chief. I'm Inuyasha, captain of the guard royal. And my job is to kill you and get your daughter! And I've not see her yet.' " Thank you for your hospitality. I will stay thank you very much… I don't have to go indeed."

" We are brothers! Fighting for the same cause. So you are more than welcome to stay in our little family. There are some family. Well just one. Its my cousin. Miroku! Come here!" Where Mg calls Miroku Inuyasha start felling his heart beat getting faster. It was the same Miroku he was thinking? When he sees the man turning away he knew he was dead. 'Shit'

Sooo! It seems that they knew each other! What will Inuyasha do? And he stills don't know how is Kagome Higurashi. So close but so away right? Well hope you like! Review, review! Hope my mistakes are getting less! But well don't forget, only 12! Just in my third year of English. Sorry sorry.

Anime4everrrr


End file.
